


Protection

by Clea2011



Series: Pornalot 2017 entries [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Royalty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 15:40:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clea2011/pseuds/Clea2011
Summary: Merlin had a 60 inch 3D TV, all the food and drink he wanted, access to the internet, a phone… It was hardly a prison.  He just couldn’t leave.  Yet.“It’s for your own good,” Arthur insisted.It was.  Truly.





	Protection

**Author's Note:**

> This was my entry for week 3 of Pornalot. It was the 3 way challenge - I chose kidnapping, chastity devices and the word stallion. It's also filling my hc bingo square 'dungeons'. This all makes it sound considerably darker than the silly piece of fluff that it actually is. :-)

**Day One**

Merlin glowered at Arthur from the confines of the (admittedly luxurious) room he’d been given.

“You can’t keep me here against my will.  There are laws.  Besides, I have magic, I’ll escape.”

Arthur frowned.  This was very true, despite the binding spells that had been cast.  Merlin was, supposedly, more powerful than any other magic user that ever lived.  That was going to have _consequences,_ very soon. The wards wouldn’t hold him for long.  Or not for long _enough._

Arthur didn’t want to do it.  But he couldn’t risk losing Merlin. 

He summoned the court sorcerers, and told them what he needed.

*****

**Day Two**

“This is a bloody _dungeon!”_ Merlin snarled.  “What are we?  Living in the dark ages?”

It wasn’t really a dungeon.  Well, centuries ago it _had_ been a dungeon.  But now it was… a _secure_ place.  In the palace basement.

“It’s just guest quarters, Merlin.”

“This is a prison.  The walls are made of cold iron.  I can’t use my magic.”

Merlin had a 60 inch 3D TV, all the food and drink he wanted, access to the internet, a phone… It was hardly a prison.  He just couldn’t leave.  Yet.

“It’s for your own good,” Arthur insisted. 

It was.  Truly.

Merlin scowled at him from the luxurious cream sofa that Arthur had ordered in specially.

“I want to leave.”

“You can.  Soon.”

Merlin glared.

*****

**Day Three**

“Gwaine and Will say you won’t let them see me.”

Perhaps giving him the internet was a bad idea.  Arthur had conveniently blocked certain numbers on Merlin’s phone, but he’d forgotten that Merlin could just as easily use skype or chat or plain old email.

“They’re men, they can’t be trusted near you now.”

“But you can be?”

“I’m _your_ man, Merlin.”

Merlin muttered something that sounded very much like “You’re my prat.”

But obviously that would change.  Merlin was a sorcerer, 25 years old and very close to full magical maturity.  When that happened, apart from Merlin turning into the most powerful sorcerer ever, the wonderful side-effect was that he was going to be frantic for sex. Desperate.  So he’d stop being rude to Arthur soon. 

Any day now.

“What was that?”

“I said you’re my prat.”

This wasn’t the day.

*****

**Day Four**

There was a distinct scent in the air when Arthur visited Merlin that morning.  Unmistakable.  Merlin’s time was near.  Arthur shivered in anticipation, and practically bounded down the steps to Merlin’s suite.  Not dungeon.  No.

Merlin looked a little flushed around the edges.  His scowl wasn’t as deep as it had been on previous days.  He got to his feet as soon as Arthur appeared, and hurried to the barrier.

“Let me out, Arthur.  It’s too hot down here.”

If anything it was too cold.  The air-con was switched onto full blast.

“It’s like the Arctic down here!” Arthur pointed out.  “Much warmer upstairs.  You’re better off down here.”

Merlin was only wearing a little pair of shorts and a skimpy t-shirt that only covered down to about his navel.  Below that, Arthur could see the happiest of happy trails disappearing down into Merlin’s short.  It was very distracting.  Arthur jerked his gaze away, then realised Merlin had noticed him staring.

“Why don’t you come in here?” Merlin asked slyly.  He had come right up close to the barrier.  “Come in and join me,” he purred, running one hand down his stomach and playing with the waistband on his shorts.  “I’m lonely.”

Arthur really wanted to go in there and get up close and personal.  But he couldn’t.  If he let down the barrier then Merlin might get out and have sex with half the palace.  Or, possibly, the whole palace.  It would all depend on how very rampant his maturity urges were. 

“I’ll just… stay out here and talk to you,” Arthur said as firmly as he could.  He could smell Merlin through the barrier.  It was pretty heady stuff.  No way was Arthur going to risk anyone else getting their hands on him.

“Talk!” Merlin spat disgustedly.  He stomped off back to the bed and lay down on it with his back to Arthur.  “Boring!”

That was all Merlin said.  After a while there was a loud snoring noise from the direction of the bed. 

Arthur left.

*****

**Day Five**

Merlin’s room was empty.

The door was open. Actually, the door was lying in the corridor.  It looked as if it had been torn off its hinges.  From the inside.

Arthur stared in horror for just a moment, then sounded the alarm.  He quickly turned it off again because he didn’t want anyone else finding Merlin, not in the state Merlin would be in.

It was probably too late.  Merlin was probably out in the grounds rutting with Gwaine or Will or both.  Or one of the guards.  Or _all_ of the guards.  Oh god!  Arthur knew he should never have left Merlin alone.  Obviously Merlin had gone insane from his rampant magical maturity urges and now he was off somewhere doing sexy things with people who weren’t Arthur.  It was a disaster.

Also, all the court sorcerers who weren’t Merlin were sacked as their magical chastity barrier had failed to hold him.  Useless.

Arthur raced back up the steps into the main part of the palace.  He was absolutely not going to panic…

Four hours later and Arthur was definitely panicking. 

He’d enlisted Gwen and Morgana to help him search because that was safer than calling his male guards.  Morgana had laughed but then had done some scrying and confirmed Merlin was still somewhere in the palace.

Gwaine’s bed, probably.  Or in the stables mounting Will like some prize stallion. 

Arthur checked these places.  Reassuringly both men were eventually located in the tavern, completely oblivious.  Which meant Merlin was probably with a stranger.  And Arthur had wanted to look after him.

Finally, a smirking Morgana and giggling Gwen directed him upstairs.

There, on Arthur’s own bed, naked and surrounded by a selection of sex toys, was Merlin.

“Thank god!” Arthur sighed, quickly closing the door behind him. 

Merlin seemed to be more interested in a couple of the butt plugs.  He deliberated for a few moments then chose one. 

Great!  Arthur loved vibrating plugs.  He hurried forward… only to find his way blocked by an invisible shield.  Clever Merlin, he’d protected himself against unwanted suitors.

“You can let the shield down now,” Arthur told him.  “I’m here.”

Merlin just smiled at him teasingly.  He pushed the plug carefully into place, with a deep moan that went right through Arthur.

“Let down the barrier, Merlin,” Arthur pleaded. It was all going horribly wrong.  All he’d wanted to do was protect Merlin from himself.  “Come on, I’m your husband.  I’m supposed to be with you for this.”

“Oh no,” Merlin smiled, stroking himself happily with one hand whilst he operated the vibrating butt plug with the other.  The magical barrier shimmered in the air.  “I’m just fine here.”  He let out a low, filthy, deliberate groan then smiled smugly at Arthur.  “Let’s see how you like it…”

 

 


End file.
